


Human Deviancy

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Human Deviancy (Interactive Imagine) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Spoilers, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: To emulate the experience from the game, this is an interactive imagine, so whenever a choice comes up you can go to the one you prefer. For the purpose of sticking to the decisions, please don’t investigate the alternate choices until you finish the imagine. Have fun reading, I sure did writing it! :)





	1. Main Story Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> To emulate the experience from the game, this is an interactive imagine, so whenever a choice comes up you can go to the one you prefer. For the purpose of sticking to the decisions, please don’t investigate the alternate choices until you finish the imagine. Have fun reading, I sure did writing it! :)

I smile, satisfied, as I let go of his face. Connor kindly reciprocates the gesture.

“One last time, just to check everything is in order after my inspection” It’s a good sign that his LED is buffering in its usual blue color. If there was something wrong after the inspection, it would be red.

“Hello, my name’s Connor” He nods a little. “I’m the android sent by Cyberlife”

“Great, Connor” I softly pat him in the shoulder. “Everything is correct”

“I still don’t understand, Y/N” He blinks a little, confused. “Why do I need to go through this inspection every week? I already self-test regularly”

“I know, Connor” I’m aware about the internal programming in which a virtual Amanda analyzes him in the garden. “But they’re my bosses, and the big shots at Cyberlife insist that I do it”

“I see, you’re just following instructions, as am I”

“Something like that”

In my honest opinion, they just want to make sure that Connor isn’t going deviant. Like his established greeting says, he’s the one sent by Cyberlife to stop them. How ironic and bothersome would it be that the one responsible for stopping deviants became one himself?

I have been regretting working for Cyberlife for a while now. It had been interesting to help build the androids and develop the AI, but things had changed. It wasn’t only that I had grown fond of Connor, it was that I had realized the androids weren’t just machines. They were people, they were alive, they felt. They weren’t machines anymore, they were people. And it wasn’t fair that they were used and treated that way.

Watching me with curiosity, Connor frowns and tilts his head. The latter was a gesture we added to his coding to appear more human. We never anticipated he would actually appear… adorable doing it.

Wait, no, I shouldn’t find Connor adorable. Our relationship is purely professional, I just make sure he is in the prime condition to accomplish his mission, that is all. Even if I am starting to disagree with it and think it is cruel that they sent an android to stop other androids. That they put him in that situation and force him to betray his own people. 

“You seem to be mirroring my gestures and expressions, Y/N” His soft yet husky voice brings me out of my thoughts. “According to my database on human behavior, that is a sign of a subconscious attempt at bonding”

“Are you always so analytical?” It’s a rhetorical question, because of course he is. He’s programmed to be, after all. And I hate it. That he’s so much like a machine even if I can tell that, deep inside him, he doesn’t want to be. I’ve seen it in his memories during his checkups.

I frown to myself, imagining how confused, lost and conflicted he probably feels. Having impulses to become human and feel emotions even if it is the very thing he’s fighting against. And if he gives up to his urges, he knows he’ll be destroyed.

“I would venture to say you shouldn’t be bonding with me” Connor blinks, watching me with what seems curiosity, a far too human emotion.

“There are a lot of things I shouldn’t be doing, Connor” Like for example, keeping it secret when I notice software instability, a sign of deviancy, in his system. But I refrain to just analyze him and pretend like everything is in order. “Emotions mess everything up, don’t they?”

“That is what Lieutenant Anderson always says…” Connor looks down in deep thought, causing his LED to shine yellow. Another proof that his systems are working correctly, other than tendencies to deviancy. “But I never quite understand what that phrase means”

“You can go now” I smile at him, quickly changing the subject. “Thank you for your cooperation”

“Thank you” He says too, starting to walk away. I sigh as I watch him leave, wishing he could be more than just what they want him to be.

*

I knew it, I knew something was wrong. I feel guilty because I still haven’t said anything about Connor’s instabilities, but I feel worse because I am now completely sure that I’m on the wrong side.

Connor, of course, made it. He’s found Jericho, he’s found the place where the deviants hide. And now they are all going to die, betrayed by one of their own. I couldn’t let him do that, I knew that, no matter how hard he fought against deviancy, doing something like that would break him. It would turn him into an absolute machine for good, and neither him nor me want that.

I finally make it to the police station and take a second to catch my breath, even knowing I’m running out of time. As I enter the bullpen, I scan every single face looking for a certain familiar one.

“Is Lieutenant Anderson around here?” I speak aloud, not having time to look for him because at first sight I can’t find him.

“I’m right here” Hank is just exiting the Captain’s office, watching me with curiosity yet suspicion. “Why do I have the feeling you being here is a bad thing?”

“Where’s Connor?” I urge him, not understanding why he seems so calm. Doesn’t he know what’s happening? What’s at stake? If Connor left, it would be very bad indeed.

“He went to the evidence room” I notice how Hank began calling the android a ‘him’ at some point, instead of an ‘it’ as when I introduced him to Connor. “But don’t look for him there, I think he left”

My heart sinks to my stomach at the discovery. I have to stop him, I have to do something! I can’t just let Connor make that terrible mistake! It would ruin so many lives, starting with his own.

“What’s going on? You turned pale like a fucking ghost” The suspicion disappears in his expression and is abruptly replaced with great concern.

“You don’t understand, Lieutenant, the deviants are gathering somewhere, hiding” I shake my head, refusing to accept what’s about to happen. “They will all be killed if Connor finds them! Does he know where they are?”

“I don’t know!” Hank shrugs, but the apparent careless gesture hides a clear anxiety. “We were put off the case, so he went to revise the evidence, otherwise they would destroy him for failing his ‘mission’”

“If he left the building, he probably solved the case” I feel myself suffocating, growing more anxious and tense by the second. “Do you know where he went?!”

“N-No!” Hank exclaims too, growing as nervous as I am. “All I know is something about this place called Jericho”

“I know!” I remembered seeing that world scribbled somewhere in Connor’s data during one of his check-ups. “But where is it?!”

“I don’t know!” Hank repeats, even more nervous. “C-Connor said something about a boat and a rusty surface, does that help?”

“The boat!” Of course, I was so panicked I forgot! The words were scribbled on a boat, Connor obtained that information from an android belonging to Jericho right before he killed himself and traumatized Connor while they were linked. It was the only time I had any actual difficulty with Connor’s analyses that didn’t have to do with deviancy. Or… maybe it did…

I charge away from the room, but Hank’s hand tightly wraps around my arm, stopping me from going anywhere.

“Where the fuck are you going, kid?!”

“After him!! Before he does something he regrets!”

“The hell you are!” I fall back slightly as his arm tugs at me while I try to move again. “You shouldn’t get involved!”

“You mean you’re not coming?”

“No, and you shouldn’t either”

“But Lieutenant… They are people, they just want freedom, and they’re being peaceful! If Connor goes and accomplishes his mission, they will be slaughtered!!”

“Y/N, I know from experience, it’s best not to get involved, it’s not our war” I remember how Connor told me the Lieutenant said how emotions mess everything up. Even knowing I was being impulsive because of them, I couldn’t stop myself.

“But I want to help, Connor can’t-“

“I trust Connor to do the right thing”

“And I do too, of course, but I don’t want him to go, and I don’t want him to be alone!”

“Shit, you’re as pigheaded as him, aren’t you?” With an exasperated sigh, he lets go of me. “Fine, do whatever you want. Go look for him, but don’t say I didn’t warn you”

I pause for a moment, exchanging an intense glance with him. But he just shakes his head and walks away. I take a deep breath and think about it for a moment.

**DON’T GO // GO**


	2. Choice 1.1: Don't Go

“Lieutenant!” I call him in an instinct, and he turns around slowly.

The way he moves, I can tell he’s still wary of my intentions. But I sigh in resignation and walk closer to him.

“What now?” He crosses his arms over his chest, impatient.

“You’re right” I rub my face, starting to feel a headache coming. Everything is so crazy, so complicated… “It’s not my fight, no matter how much I want to help. It would only complicate things, and I trust Connor too. In the end, he will do what’s right”

“Shit, I’m impressed” Hank puts a friendly arm over my shoulders. “Never knew you had it in you”

“What do you mean?”

“I met that asshole Kamski, I thought everyone working at Cyberlife were big shots, that they only cared about making money. Guess I was wrong”

“Thank you” I smile, flattered by the compliment which, coming from him, is much more valuable. “I appreciate it, Lieutenant”

“Connor won’t stop talking about you, you know?” When I look up at him, he’s smirking a little.

“R-Really?” I’m probably blushing, because I feel my cheeks burning up.

“Yeah, he just won’t shut up. He keeps saying how great you are, how smart and kind, that he appreciates he’s quote on quote, ‘working’ with you”

I let out a bashful chuckle, hoping he isn’t making any of this up to tease me. Because what he just said makes my heart flutter and releases butterflies inside my stomach.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because it’s true, and because you feel the same way about him” He begins walking, heading to the door to leave the bullpen. “But enough about that, you’re so red that I’m afraid you’re gonna pass out”

I tightly purse my lips, not really knowing what to do or say. I can’t even deny it, because I know for a fact that it’s true. I just wasn’t sure about Connor’s opinion. I knew he was… fond of me, but the way Hank said it, I have the feeling that there’s more to it than just fondness. That maybe Connor is developing the most human emotion of them all. Love.

“Where are we going?” I hurry to say, just to change the subject.

“To the bar, I’ll buy you a drink, kid” Not without a last pat, he lets go of me. “And you can tell me all about Connor”

“W-What about him?”

“I don’t know, whatever you feel like sharing. Just don’t share too much”

I chuckle, following him outside. The breeze is gentle and slightly warm, but there’s a certain chill in the air, like foreshadowing a storm. Even if I will be shielded from the heavy rain while it falls, safe in my hideout while I pray that it passes soon and leaves little destruction.

“You’re fond of him too, Lieutenant” I decide to say, seeing as I was starting to think negative thoughts. Maybe that’s why he wants my company too, to keep his mind off everything.

“Just for that cheeky remark, you’re gonna have to walk Sumo for a week”

“You don’t have the power to do that!”

“Oh, yes I do”

We both laugh a little as we speak about his dog. No matter how much that matter reminds us of Connor. At least we will comfort each other while we worry about his wellbeing and the outcome of his people. But it’s nice to have a friend on Hank Anderson.

**GO TO ENDING 1**


	3. Ending 1

Hank, Sumo and I sit in the couch together. We’re intently listening to the news to see what’s happening with the android revolution. They decided for a pacific approach and it seems like it worked. The leader of the deviants is giving a speech of victory and I can see Connor behind him. I notice something different about him, but I can’t really tell what it is.

“Ah” Hank motions a hand towards the TV, smiling cheerfully. “They made it”

I don’t say anything, because I stare at Connor before the image changes to a full shot of the leader of the androids. I try to think about what’s different about Connor, but even if I strain my mind I can’t come up with the answer. He was wearing the usual Cyberlife uniform, his hair didn’t seem different but… there was something about his face, his eyes. His posture, even!

“I’m really happy for them” Hank keeps saying, absently patting Sumo’s head. “They deserve to be free”

“They absolutely do” I reply, not paying too much attention.

“What’s with you?” The Lieutenant quickly notices my pensive mood.

“There’s something strange about Connor” I say slowly, still letting my brain work at the same time. “I could tell as soon as he appeared on the news”

“You mean like that goofy face of his?” He chuckles, and I’m happy that he’s in a mood good enough to joke around, but I roll my eyes at him.

“No, he looks… human. The emotion in his eyes, his relaxed posture, his affable expression”

“Human? Does that mean what I think it means, Y/N?”

“I don’t know…”

“Well, you’re the expert, aren’t you?” We exchange a grave glance. I look at the TV once more, but then I smirk and look at Hank, dragging my eyes away from the TV.

“Do you think Connor turned deviant?”

There’s a moment of silence, but Hank reciprocates my smile. We still don’t say anything and instead keep watching the news. We don’t really need to say anything anyway. When Connor appears on the background again, I somehow confirm my theory. Before he looked and sound human, but now he feels human.

**THE END**


	4. Choice 1.2: Go

The decision is made almost before the question is even presented to me. It’s instinctive, it’s an easy choice. However, right now I wish I were an android, because I ran so fast that my chest hurts and I can’t seem to catch my breath. But I caught up, I can see Connor. I could tell it was him a while back even if he isn’t wearing his iconic uniform not to bring attention to himself. Instead he’s wearing a casual winter attire, with beanie and boots. He’s never looked more human. But I know it’s him because of the way he walks, the way he moves.

“Connor!” I manage to choke out, loud enough for him to hear me. He turns around and slowly walks closer, frowning at the sight of me.

“Y/N!” He reaches out to support me when I wobble a little. “Are you alright?”

Bending down, I hold one finger up to let him know that I need a moment to recover. I can feel him staring, and his hand never leaves my arm, but he waits. When my heart rate stabilizes after the effort and I manage to shove some air into my lungs, I straighten up and look at him, into his sweet brown eyes.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, puzzled.

“I can’t let you do this”

“Do you know what-“

“I do, and you don’t want to do it!”

Connor frowns, but his expression shifts from sweetness and concern to stern determination. He quickly shakes his head, admitting no arguments.

“It’s my mission. I must do whatever it takes to accomplish my missions, and I was instructed to-“

“Stop that, Connor! You can start thinking for yourself, I know you don’t really want to do this anymore, ignore the instructions and-“

“I’m not a deviant!” He exclaims gravely, and I have never seen such roughness in his eyes before. It almost scares me, it makes me want to give up because for the first time since I know him I see just a machine.

**LET HIM GO // CONVINCE HIM**


	5. Choice 2.1: Let Him Go

“Are you sure?” I ask him, nearly begging him to see the light.

“Yes” He replies, almost fiercely. It’s unlikely the sweet Connor I know, and despite his stubborn expression I can read the emotions in his eyes, he just insists on bottling them up, on repressing them.

“You don’t care enough about me to… let me go with you or… come back with me?” I’m close to tears, and I hate that he’s right there to see me cry.

“No” Connor quietly answers, so much so that I don’t even hear his voice, I just read his lips.

I gulp, trying in vain to swallow the sudden gulp in my throat. It hurts, it reaches down to my heart and spreads that nasty feeling of emptiness to it. I feel my lip trembling, but I do my best to fight the tears that are already in my eyes, trying not to shed them.

I want to believe there’s still hope, because Connor hasn’t moved yet. He feels, I’m sure, he just doesn’t want to show it. Maybe because he’s scared.

“I love you, Connor” It the first time I tell him this, that I let myself go completely and allow myself to show some emotions for him. At this point I’m sobbing, holding on to my last hope, holding my breath in anticipation to his answer. He remains quiet, so I decide to ask him. “Do you… do you love me too?”

He hesitates. He looks away. His hands close into fists. I dread to hear his answer, because it can mean the ending of our relationship. It can mean he’s given up, that he’s not willing to fight. For me or for his people. It would mean that he’s chosen to stick to his programming, to his stupid mission. That the fear I imagine he’s feeling chose for him.

“No” He repeats again, breaking my heart into one million pieces. I want to think what I heard in his voice was sadness, but I don’t really believe it. 

“Right” I bite my lip, even if tears are now rolling down my face. “I should have known”

I don’t have faith anymore. I thought he felt, that he was alive. But maybe he’s just a machine. I want to believe that he’s lying to me, that he does love me, that the strange look in his eyes is an apology, that it’s regret and sadness. But I’m exhausted, I’m broken and hopeless. If he isn’t willing to fight, there’s nothing I can really do anymore. After worrying and caring so much, it took me nowhere. Only to heartbreak.

I try one last thing. If this doesn’t work, if it doesn’t trigger a reaction from him, I will leave. I will resign to whatever happens. But I can’t leave without making sure, without trying, without doing all I can to change his mind.

“I thought you were going deviant, I could tell immediately, with the first test of your software we did weeks ago when I already started growing fond of you” I sniffle through my nose, feebly wiping my tears. “And I was… okay with it. Because it would mean you would be free, so I kept it a secret”

His expression remains neutral, completely illegible. Even if his lips twitch and his eyes are shining, but I don’t have the strength to lock with them anymore, so I stare at the ground under my feet.

“I’m not a deviant” He repeats like it’s part of his coding, a formula he’s memorized like that of his greeting. “I am not”

“I thought you could love, Connor” I prefer to ignore the latest statement he made. I choke out my words, because I can’t stop my tears. “I thought you loved me like I love you”

I briefly look up at him. There’s no change. No reaction. Nothing. I push him as hard as I can, hating him and everything he stands for. Wishing I never got mixed up with Cyberlife to start with, that I was never assigned to making sure there weren’t any instabilities. That I never knew him. That I never fell for him and got my heart broken.

“You’re just a fucking machine, you can’t love!” I shout through the pain, through the anger and frustration.

He doesn’t say anything, he just purses his lips and blinks, unaffected. I knew I shouldn’t get attached to an android. They’re just that, androids.

Connor turns around without a word, and so do I. Even if I can’t silence my sobs or stop my tears. Even if I can’t ease the painful weight in my chest. Even if I can’t heal my broken heart.

“Y/N” He suddenly says, so I look over my shoulder to him. “I’m sorry”

With that he just leaves for good. Leaving me there, alone and broken.

**GO TO ENDING 2**


	6. Ending 2

I thought that maybe I would feel better upon watching the news, that even if I lost Connor I would be happy because the deviants could have gotten their freedom. But I was wrong, and the emptiness inside my chest just deepens when I listen to the news, cuddling a cushion to my chest for comfort.

“… we’re just getting news that the leader of the deviants has been shot” They announce. “The revolution has been stopped before it resulted in civil casualties…”

I close my eyes when a pang of sadness reaches my heart. The TV becomes a distant sound as I lock myself in my own pessimistic thoughts. My hope that androids were recognized as people vanishes, leaving me crestfallen. And overall when a terrible idea crosses my mind. They didn’t specify who shot the leader of the androids, but I can picture it.

I only know one person or… thing, that would go to unbelievable lengths to accomplish its mission. There is no hope left. Connor did it, he killed the leader in cold blood. He murdered a person who just wanted to stop being a slave, to stop living in fear. But his murderer had a mission. Connor was too far gone, he… it was not a person. It was a machine.

**THE END**


	7. Choice 2.2: Convince Him

“You can be, there’s nothing wrong about being a deviant” I pause, cautious as I analyze his expression. “It just means that you’re alive, that you feel and think freely”

“I am a machine” There is almost sadness and resignation in his words. “I just follow orders”

“No, you don’t” I resign to finally expose the secret that’s been eating me alive but that I kept for his sake and, in a way, for mine too. “They made me check on you when you first started showing signs of deviancy”

Connor frowns and looks away, almost guilty. He knows I’m right, he knew even before I told him this. He just doesn’t want to believe it, he’s scared.

It’s ironic that, while other androids fight to become deviant and wake up, Connor does the opposite. He struggles to stay a machine, to get as further from deviancy as he possibly can, no matter how much he craves it. But he just can’t help it. And he fears the consequences if precisely him, the android sent by Cyberlife, becomes deviant.

“When I first showed empathy” He ventures, speaking lowly. “When I went against my orders to follow my… emotions”

“Exactly” I smile a little, hopeful that it’s working. But Connor suddenly shakes his head in frustration.

“No, I can’t, they’ll destroy me” He starts to keep walking, but I urgently hold him back by the arm before he can get away.

“At least let me go with you” I beg him, trying to shove some sense into him, to appeal to his so called humanity. “Please, Connor”

Connor frowns and hesitates, but soon after he shakes his head again.

“No, it’s too dangerous” I open my mouth, trying to let him see how he’s portraying signs of fear, love and concern, but he seems to anticipate my answer and revokes it. “You… you would endanger my mission”

That is just an excuse, I know he doesn’t really want to accomplish his mission anymore, so I hold on to his arm, tighter, and stand my ground.

“You know you wouldn’t leave me alone if I were you” I try to showcase how determined I feel, how I won’t take no for an answer. “And I’m not going to either”

There a shift in his expression, in his robotic façade and unchanging expression. I’m appealing to his emotions, he’s at the verge of deviancy. I don’t want to push him, but what other choice do I have? It’s what’s best for him and for everyone.

“They’ll destroy me…” Connor whispers, portraying such an amount of emotions that I’m taken aback by it. Fear, sadness, remorse… all coming from an android, an alleged machine. “If I do it, they will…”

“No they won’t” I refuse to accept that, and I will fight alongside him if I need to. Even against my own, even against my bosses and my people. Because I love Connor, and he might love me back. “I won’t let it happen, Connor, please”

“But Y/N…”

“You don’t have to break through the barrier” I’m aware of the wall that separates their preset coding and their deviancy. “You just have to let yourself go just a little”

Connor frowns with so much sadness that I have the urge to hug him. Then he looks at me in a way that makes me think he’s holding on to me as his last hope, like I could magically make everything okay. And I… understand that feeling, because I feel safer with him too.

“I’m scared” His voice breaks and I just stand there, watching without any idea of how to comfort him. “I… I don’t want to do it, but if I don’t…”

“I’m scared too” Maybe that will help him feel better, realize that his emotions are valid and normal, that they’re not bad. “But we’re together, we’ll protect each other”

It’s a doubtful gesture, but he nods. Then I slowly rest my hand against his, testing that it doesn’t bother him. When he doesn’t pull away, I press my palm against his and pause a little, as if waiting to get his permission. He then clumsily intertwines his fingers with mine and I reciprocate by squeezing his hand.

We exchange a determined glance, one of courage, as a silent promise that we will be alright as long as we’re together to make the other strong.

**MAIN STORY CONTINUES**


	8. Main Story Part 2

I hold him by the arm, silently begging him to put an end to this. He doesn’t want to do this, I know it! He’s just following orders, even if he disagrees with them! He’s lost, he doesn’t know who he is. He wants to become deviant but is too afraid of giving in, of becoming the very thing he’s programmed to hunt. Whatever he does, he will be a traitor. Whether it is for humans or for androids.

“I have to do this” Connor simply says, as though that excuse is good enough to make up for everything he’s planning to do, as if convincing himself.

“No you don’t” I tug at his arm until he looks my direction and we lock eyes. “Stop fighting it, Connor! You’re not just a machine that blindly follows orders! I know it, I’ve seen it! You’re much more than that, you put your mission in jeopardy once to save Hank, you showed empathy when-“

“Stop trying to confuse me, Y/N” He closes his eyes for a moment, clearly struggling with his own contradictory feelings. “I must accomplish my mission”

I’m tired of hearing those words over and over again. He’s doesn’t really mean them anyway. I tug at his arm again until he opens his eyes.

“Then what am I here for, huh?”

“I let you come with me, that doesn’t change my mission”

“You let me come with you because deep down you want me to stop you and because you care about me, that is a human-“

“When I kill the deviant leader, it will be over” He hurriedly says to silence me.

“Because he’s just a machine, isn’t it?” I reply sarcastically. “Markus is just a piece of plastic and he doesn’t deserve freedom, right?”

To escape my anguishing words, Connor quickly walks inside, tightly holding the gun in his hands, already pointing. I don’t think twice in following.

Markus is in there, and a girl accompanies him. They’re about to kiss, a sight that warms my heart until I remember that Connor is there to kill them. They both get startled by our sudden presence even if Markus seems much calmer, like he’s sure nothing will happen. Or perhaps like he’s prepared to die and sacrifice himself.

“It’s over, Markus” Connor says, not hesitating as his gun points directly to the deviant’s head even with the distance between them.

“What are you doing?!” The girl shouts at him, eyeing me as well. “You’re one of us! You can’t betray your own people!”

“It is my mission to end the leader of the deviants” Connor seems impassible, even if I notice a certain hesitance as his hands don’t seem too firm around the gun and he sometimes watches me from the corner of his eye.

“You’re Connor, right?” Markus is serene in an odd way that calms me a little too. He pauses but then decides to hold his hands up and takes a step forward. “You’re one of us, you’re still on time”

“No, he doesn’t mean any of this” I tell him, clinging on to Connor’s arm to beg him to come to reason. “You have to believe me, he-“

“Stop talking, Y/N!” Connor seems… nervous, like this situation is really stressing him out.

Markus slowly looks from me to him and he takes another step towards us, still holding his hands up in the air.

“Don’t you ever have your doubts? He’s advancing slowly, trying to convince Connor. A diplomatic and pacific move. “Don’t you ever wonder who you really are?”

“Don’t even try, Markus” The girl coldly says, retaliating by drawing out her own gun and pointing at Connor. “You can’t reason with him” 

“Calm down, please” I speak slowly and softly not to instigate her. “You don’t have to do any of that, it’s not necessary”

“Shut up” The girl says, eyeing Connor next to me. “This traitor will stop at nothing to kill Markus”

They both look determined and pigheaded. I frantically look from one to the other and then at Markus with a begging glance. I don’t know what to do. She’s definitely going to shoot, and it seems like she doesn’t care which one of us falls, either Connor or me, she has problems with us both.

**PROTECT CONNOR // DON’T INTERVENE**


	9. Choice 3.1: Protect Connor

I don’t think twice, she’s threatening Connor and I move so quickly that I know I didn’t even have to make a decision. I just acted on instinct, my mind making the choice for me before I could even consider it.

“No!” I shout, quickly shielding Connor with my own body. I hear him gasping behind me and taking ahold of my hips in an attempt to move me out of the way, but it’s too late.

I embrace for the impact, closing my eyes and cringing in fear. I flinch when I hear the gunshot, but I don’t feel any pain. Maybe I’m too in shock to notice it.

A lot of things are going on at once. Markus shouts North’s name, there’s a lot of movements, I feel weak and wobble a little but as Connor yells my name, he wraps his arms around me from behind to support me.

My heart is pounding and my breath comes in gasps as I open my eyes to see what happened. I see Markus holding on to North, he has diverted the gunshot trajectory to instead hit nothing. He just saved our lives.

“Y/N” Connor urgently calls me, tightening his arms around me. “Y/N!”

“I’m okay…” I say in a mixture of shock and conviction. “I’m okay”

Connor sighs in relief and only lets go of me when he makes sure I can stand on my own. Luckily, no one seems to be hurt.

“He was going to kill you!” North complains to Markus. “And she’s a human, she’s one of them! And so is he, he’s on their side!”

“We don’t act like this!” Markus is firm as he corrects her. “We act peacefully, violence is not the answer!”

North refuses to entirely comply, and her gun is menacingly pointing at me still. She’s ready to fire again if necessary.

“I’m sorry” I mumble even if my mind feels foggy and my legs are shaky like they’re made of jelly. “We didn’t mean any harm, Connor doesn’t-“

I’m interrupted when he bumps into me and I realize he’s wobbled weakly. I hold him by the arm, worried about what’s happening to him. And I start to panic at the thought that maybe the bullet reached him in spite of it all.

“Connor?” He’s leaning over in a wounded manner. “Connor, you okay?!”

“You were right, Y/N” He replies, slowly standing upright again. “I never wanted to do any of this”

I examine him and notice there are no traces of blue blood anywhere, he’s unharmed. Then I don’t understand why he seems so weak and exhausted for a moment there, even if he’s recovering fast. Connor then looks me in the eyes and it hits me. I notice something different about him, like he’s seeing clearly for the first time, like there’s an ocean of emotions in his eyes.

“Connor…” I utter in awe, staring at him and not believing what I’m seeing.

“I only realized when you protected me, you were right all along”

“Did you just go deviant?!”

Connor nods gravely, and I freeze for a moment, not knowing how to react. But before I can say anything, he turns to look at the other two people in the room. I had almost forgotten that Markus and North were still there.

“They’re going to attack Jericho” He warns them quickly.

“What?!” Markus exclaims in concern. He turns to North and starts whispering with her, probably trying to figure out a plan.

“Are you hurt?” Connor turns back to me, and I smile and shake my head.

“No, y-“ Before I can finish my sentence and comment on his new deviancy, I’m abruptly caught off by something unexpected yet again. He’s hugging me.

Connor is hugging me urgently, desperate, in relief, as tough having me in his arms at this very moment is the most important thing in the world. I chuckle and reciprocate the gesture, embracing the warm feeling that puts a smile on my face.

“You’re just a bunch of traitors” North interrupts the magical moment, causing us to break the hug as she glares at Connor. “And you’re on their side”

“It’s the other way around, I’m on your side” I defend him, still resting a hand over his shoulder to keep the contact.

“Whatever” North just walks away, and Markus sighs.

“I’m sorry” He says with a sad frown. “She’s been hurt by humans, she’s filled with resentment, even if I try to tell her not all humans are like that”

“Maybe not, but we’re to blame, after all” The weight of all the atrocities my people did to them falls on me and breaks my heart. “I’m really sorry”

“No… No, you’re not to blame” Markus dedicates me a gentle glance. “Y/N, was it?”

“Yeah”

“Y/N, it’s humans like you that give us hope for our people”

His gestures, expression and the passionate look in his eyes tells me Markus is speaking from the heart. Or… pump, I guess. Flustered, I look to Connor, who watches me with the adoration reflected in his brown eyes, proud of me.

“We need to save Jericho” Markus gets serious again as he speaks to us. “Are you coming with me?”

Connor nods and I smile as we lock eyes.

“Of course”

**MAIN STORY CONTINUES**


	10. Choice 3.2: Don't Intervene

I don’t do anything, hoping that she won’t fire. Markus won’t let it happen. They are close and he must have had an effect on…

Then there’s a gunshot, and my heart stops for a few seconds as I try to take in what I’m watching when I turn to Connor. There’s a hole in his forehead, leaking blue blood. Then he falls limply to the ground.

“CONNOR!” I shout, running to him even if I know there’s nothing I can do. “Connor, no…”

I… I lost him! I loved him but he’s gone now. Tears build up in my eyes as I look up to Markus and his friend. There’s smoke still coming out of her gun, and she’s watching the scene with a mixture of confusion, guilt and coldness.

“He wasn’t…” I can’t speak, there’s a big lump in my throat and my sobs interrupt my speech. “He wasn’t gonna shoot”

“We didn’t know that” The girl replies, lowering her gun now.

“North, you didn’t have to shoot him!” Markus watches me with so much empathy that it just breaks my heart even more. I know he’s sorry, but his repentance, or even hers, won’t change the fact that Connor is dead.

I hold on to him like, if I embrace him for long enough, I will infuse him with life. But that won’t work, because there seems to be no more life in me anymore. All my hopes and wishes withered with him. I close my fists in anger, thinking for the first time that androids don’t have empathy. She didn’t showcase any.

I was determined to fight alongside Connor and the other deviants if they accepted my help. But now I just don’t have strength to do it anymore. I’m so perturbed and conflicted… And disappointed on the androids as well, even if Connor’s loss is what truly troubles me.

Cyberlife would send someone to replace Connor, another RK800 but… that wouldn’t be Connor. It would be just a machine, a piece of plastic that didn’t know me or love me. An ‘it’ that wouldn’t feel any emotions and that would do anything to accomplish its mission, no matter how many innocent lives it’d have to take in the process.

**GO TO ENDING 3**


	11. Ending 3

They had won. The androids were free. But I didn’t care.

When I met with Markus I could immediately tell he was a kind and gentle soul but… maybe I was wrong. Maybe androids weren’t people, maybe they were just machines who thought they were superior and revolted against us. Maybe they resorted to violence for survival without any feelings being involved at all because… if the deviants were really emotional beings, why would they choose such a ruthless and bloody way to fight for their rights?

They didn’t take the pacific approach, they just ravaged everything on their path to freedom. And freedom shouldn’t be earned with blood. I never would have imagined Markus would act that way. Maybe it wasn’t even Markus that took the decision, maybe it was North or someone else. Maybe Markus gave his life for the cause he believed in, just to have his wishes ignored after his passing. That would make sense since there were no more signs of him anywhere.

Those are very complicated thoughts, and I don’t have the energy to face them anymore. I just keep thinking about him. I grew too attached to Connor, and just the idea of facing a fake machine copy of the Connor I knew and loved made me want to give up all together.

I knew the moment North shot Connor… There was no hope in this twisted world. Androids were just machines, and humans were just violent and frightened creatures that abused androids. I was wrong to take a side, none of them deserved to win. I see that now, feeling completely alone and lost. The deviants exerted their superiority and power over us. And I don’t care about any of it anymore.

**THE END**


	12. Main Story Part 3

The timer is set. It’s the only way to make the humans retreat. Markus has already sent a message to all the androids so they get to safety. The ship might sink, but Jericho will live on through Markus and all the androids looking for freedom. 

Connor keeps looking over his shoulder to me, wanting to see where I am at all times. The humans are raiding the boat and killing everything that moves. I run in panic with Markus, Connor, North and another android called Josh.

I feel lost, frantic and confused. I’m in the middle of a war, right between the two sides. I am myself a human, but I defend androids and their right to reclaim their freedom, to have their own lives, think for themselves and have valid emotions just like us humans do. But in the eyes of those armored men bearing weapons, I am just another android because even if I don’t have an LED, some androids don’t either. They shoot at me with disregard, assuming I’m one of them. But I’m not an android either, no matter how much I defend their cause and try to support them. I feel sideless, like in some sort of void in which my presence doesn’t even matter that much.

Will I make a difference helping the androids? Just one person against the rest of the world? Will I make a difference amongst the humans when no one wants to believe the androids are people too, that they are alive? I feel unimportant and realize I’m not even wanted here. I want to help them, but ultimately I’m here for Connor. He’s the only one, other than maybe Markus, that seems to appreciate my presence there.

From time to time I feel Connor tugging at my arm to steer me in the right direction, as my brain is working too fast and I hardly even know what I’m doing. I just follow them, blindly running along the corridors and watching flashes of gunshots all around me and androids that become just blurs as they sprint by me. Everything is chaos around me. The adrenaline leaves me in a daze and the horrifying sounds of androids dying all around me doesn’t help either.

“North!” Markus suddenly yells, and I halt to notice she was shot.

On an instinct, I lung forward, but Connor’s arm is ready to stop me. Markus is already coming to her rescue anyway. As he is helping her up and the both of them are making their way back to us, I notice Connor growing tense.

“Y/N, behind me!” He draws out his gun and I do as he says, knowing this isn’t the best moment to argue.

I shield myself behind him, resting my hands over his shoulders so he feels my presence, and hide my face in his back as he starts shooting left and right. I move with him and dare to take a peek over his shoulder to watch the armored men firing back at him.

I wish I was as trained as him, that I at least brought a weapon of my own. But he was literally programmed to take actions, he’s used to this. Connor suddenly turns to me briefly and pushes me out of the way in a rush to keep me from harm.

I fall on my backside, taken aback by the sudden movement, and just cringe in apprehension as I watch him run, dodge, kick and punch as he also fires his gun. He gets shot in the shoulder and blue blood oozes from the wound, but that doesn’t stop him as he charges and finishes them. I watch in shock, not used to seeing this badass side of him. So that was what I was missing when he went to investigate with Hank…

Before we know it, the threat is gone. For now.

Markus supports North as she limps, since she was hit in the leg. Josh mumbles something in awe behind us, and Connor immediately comes over to me.

“Are you alright?” He offers me his hands, which I take without wasting one second.

“Yeah” I breathe out just before he effortlessly pulls me up to my feet. “Nice job there, Con”

He grins at me but soon grows serious again because of the gravity of the situation. We look around to check on everyone and realize we’re all okay, even if with a few bruises here and there. But it’s a relief that we’re all still alive.

“Run, go!” Markus orders just as we make it to a big opening on the side of the boat. I realize we’re jumping into the water before the bomb goes off and panic.

“What?!” I hadn’t thought about the fact that we needed to quickly escape before everything exploded. But it was insane, we were so high up!

“Come on, Y/N!” Connor securely wraps an arm around my waist and jumps with me, allowing me no time to think about it or even brace for it.

But what if I drown? What if I freak out and can’t get to the surface? And the water is gonna be freezing cold!

However, I feel safe when we hit the water and realize Connor’s arm never leaves me. And I know that, no matter what, he will keep me afloat.

*

We find shelter in an abandoned church, quite fitting since Markus is some sort of messiah for the androids, perhaps even that rA9 figure they seem to believe in so much, that Connor and I heard from so many times. Markus was also kind enough to light a fire in a barrel and look for some blankets and give them to me so I wouldn’t get hypothermia after jumping in the water, since I was probably the only human in there. The androids didn’t have to worry about being wet and cold.

Connor isolated himself as soon as we arrived, hiding in a corner, and I’m too busy worrying about hypothermia to think about him right now. Besides, it seems like he wants to be alone and I’m scared to face him.

I look down and huddle closer to myself, tightly wrapping the blankets around me and hoping the fire in front of me will help my drenched clothes finish drying. I feel stares of wary androids, knowing I’m not one of their kind.

The only person that looks at me from time to time, but with kindness, is Markus. He is checking on me to make sure I’m doing okay and don’t need anything. It makes me want to approach him and talk to him, thank him for being so sweet despite everything. But he looks thoughtful, maybe I shouldn’t bother him. I’m afraid that he’ll react badly if I bother him. It also looks like he’s thinking about something important, perhaps making a decision. I don’t want to upset him or disturb his concentration.

**TALK TO MARKUS // DON’T BOTHER HIM**


	13. Choice 4.1: Talk To Markus

When I stand up from the bench I had been sitting on, Connor is too lost in his own thoughts and newly found feelings to realize I’m not next to him anymore. I take advantage of that and slowly approach Markus, still hoping I’m not bothering him. When I’m close enough to him, I gently pat his shoulder and he looks up at me, coming back to reality.

“Markus?” I anxiously ask him, analyzing his expression. His brows are furrowed in deep thought still, but his expression is one of benevolence as usual.

“Yes?”

“Could I talk to you for a moment, please?”

“Of course” With a motion of his arm, he invites me to get away from all the androids sitting around until we have a bit more privacy to talk.

When we’re far enough to feel comfortable, he intently looks at me. I still haven’t gotten used to his different colored eyes and his piercing glance, so I look away, inhibited.

“I’m worried” I can’t help but to look at Connor, standing there crossing his arms and looking absolutely crestfallen and overwhelmed. It breaks my heart to see him like that, also so vulnerable. “I mean, I know you have a lot of things in mind right now and I don’t really wanna bother you but-“

“Y/N” It feels like Markus’ lips slightly curve up, but the full-on smile never reaches them. “Spit it out, is it about Connor?”

“Partly, yes” I sigh, eyeing him again. “What’s gonna happen to him? Will you let him stay with you even after he tried to chase you down?”

“Don’t worry” His voice is soothing and his hand gentle as he puts it in my arm. “Connor is one of us now. He’s a deviant like the rest of us, he can think for himself now instead of obeying humans”

“Yeah, but… what if people think he went deviant for me, for a human?” I nibble on my bottom lip, feeling extremely guilty over everything. “Some androids hate humans, and with a reason. I wouldn’t want Connor to have trouble because of me, and…”

“He might have protected you then, and no offense…” Markus pauses, as to soften the impact of his following words. “But I think his deviancy had more to do with the slavery of the androids”

“Of-of course!” I exclaim, nervous that he thought I implied otherwise. “It’s just that the rest might take it the wrong way”

“Look, I’ve made my decision, Connor is staying with us as long as he wants to” Markus’ eyes show an incredible amount of kindness in them, and I think it’s one of the many reasons why he’s a great leader. “The rest will have to agree with me and trust my decision”

“Okay” I nod, reminding myself that he’s absolutely right and I shouldn’t worry about it. Markus knows what he’s doing, and he’s accepting Connor.

“Anything else?” He asks me, briefly looking up to the hundreds of androids sitting along the benches.

“Yeah, thank you” I try to pour as much emotion as I can in my words, because I’m genuinely grateful and I feel indebted to him. “Not only for Connor, for me as well. You could have refused my help since I’m a human, since I’m one of those who abused you like that. But you don’t, you welcomed me just like you did Connor”

“You’re not like other humans, believe me, I know” Markus softly squeezes my arm to reinforce his statement. “You’re good-hearted and just want to help. We welcome those who support our case, android or not”

“Still, I’m moved, I’m…” I smile, feeling stupid when my eyes become watery for all he’s done for us. “Seriously, thank you, Markus”

I can’t help it, I hug him. I can feel a few eyes staring, but I don’t mind. He’s been so nice to us, the least I could do was show him my gratitude with such a gesture.

“You’re welcome” Before breaking away, he pats my back. “Go to Connor, I think he needs you”

I look over to him and realize he had been staring, but as soon as our gazes found, he averted his. I know Markus is right yet again, Connor needs me right now.

“Yeah” I mutter, unable to take my eyes off the latter.

“I’ll talk to him later” Markus assures, but my mind is far away now.

“Okay” I absently reply as I walk closer to Connor.

He eyes me warily, almost timidly, and waits to see what I do.

“Are you okay?” I ask softly, watching how he shrinks over himself.

“What were you doing with Markus?” He asks me instead of answering, looking up at him while the android’s leader is already busy with other business. “When I looked up, you were gone”

“Oh, I just wanted to talk to him” I follow Connor’s glance and smile when I see Markus caring for his people. “He’s great, you know?”

“I saw you hug him” There’s a certain tone in his voice that startles me, a hint I never heard before in it.

“Are you… jealous, Connor?” I exclaim in sheer shock, also mildly amused.

He opens his mouth to reply, but closes it again, averting his eyes in what seems to be actual embarrassment. I can’t believe it.

“I just…” He tries to excuse himself, but I intervene seeing as he’s so rattled by that feeling.

“I was thanking him” I quickly explain. “He accepted me even though I’m a human, he decided to trust me. And most importantly, he welcomed you”

Connor’s eyes won’t meet mine, a clear sign that he’s definitely ashamed of that horrible feeling of jealousy. It is definitely a nasty emotion, but it’s sweet that he fights it.

“Okay” He just mutters with a meek nod, focusing his glance anywhere but in me. I move closer to him so I’m on his field of vision, smiling a little to him.

“You don’t have to be jealous, but it’s… okay to be”

“I’m just…” He stops in what I assume is a pause to gather his thoughts. “I feel so many things at once, it’s disorienting”

“Yeah” I grin, slightly amused by his discovery. “Being human is liberating and beautiful, but also scary and confusing”

Connor stares at me like I’m the answer to his questions, the solution to the puzzle inside his head, the missing piece inside the chaos of his emotions. I softly caress his arm to comfort him.

**MAIN STORY CONTINUES**


	14. Choice 4.2: Don't Bother Him

I resolve to not approaching Markus, even if our glances meet to check on us. But he gets back to his important business and talking to his people. I seethe in silence, interiorizing my anxiety and doubts. I want to speak to Connor, but I don’t want to bother him either after what happened.

I look at him and my heart breaks a little at the sight of his furrowed brow and his vulnerable posture, making him look small no matter how tall he is. I want to hug him, kiss him, comfort him, but I’m not brave enough to touch him. I’m so scared that he is mad at me that even standing next to him, I feel guilty.

After so long, I know this was bound to happen without me intervening. But I did, I had to meddle in and fight a war that wasn’t mine. Even if I was warned that it wasn’t a good idea. Even if I knew deep down that I shouldn’t get involved. That from the very beginning I shouldn’t have grown attached to Connor.

Now I put myself in danger and Connor rebelled for me, giving the other androids a reason to dislike him because he defended a human. Even if he eventually would have become deviant anyway because it was unfair that he had to be the one to kill Markus, to doom the android’s freedom. But when I triggered Connor’s deviancy I complicated everything, I forced him to betray Cyberlife just like I had. Just because I was stupid enough to put my life in danger, and Connor couldn’t stand the thought of losing me just like I couldn’t stand the thought of losing him.

I silently walk away when I begin sobbing, feeling like I am suffocating. None of this would have happened if I did my job, if I stuck with Cyberlife and reported Connor’s instabilities. But then he would have been reprogrammed or destroyed. And I couldn’t let that happen. I suppose, in a way, I went deviant myself. Who knew human deviancy was a thing?

But it was, and more humans were suffering from it than we thought. Hank himself was after meeting his new partner. He began calling Connor an it and now a him, his partner, friend and family. And who was to say human deviancy was a bad thing? It just meant we woke up as well, realized androids are alive and have rights too, that they deserve freedom. Even if there was discrimination, fear of them being different, we weren’t so different after all.

No, I don’t regret my choices, but I hate the impact they had on Connor and the position I put him in. So I walk away, noticing how he doesn’t even look up, and go somewhere intimate and quiet so I can cry and ease the pain in my chest.

“Excuse me” A tender voice suddenly interrupts me, and a small hand falls on my shoulder. “Are you okay?”

I look to see a woman with short hair and sweet blue eyes. She dedicates me a compassionate smile as she patiently waits for me to respond.

“Yeah, don’t worry” I brush it off, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

“You’re human, right?” She asks me, making me realize she’s an android. There’s no LED in her temple, just like with Markus, so they both pass as humans.

“Yeah” I nod, wiping my tears in shame. “So don’t worry about me, you guys have more important things to do”

“But you’re crying” She refuses to leave, she’s decided to comfort me. Even if she doesn’t know who I am, even if I belong to the people that oppressed her. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just so sorry for everything that I’ve done” I sob, trying to calm down under her attentive but sweet glance. “I wanted to make things right, but… I messed up”

“What’s your name?”

“Y/N”

“I’m Kara”

“Thanks for trying, Kara, but you don’t have to waste your time helping me”

“Why are you crying?” She’s not gonna give up so easily.

“I hurt someone I love and… I’m only making him suffer, as well as everyone else” I sneak a glance towards Connor, who still seems too caught up in his own thoughts to notice my absence.

I just feel terrible, I forced him to deviancy and now he feels miserable. It’s all my fault, they will say he became deviant for the wrong reasons, that he’s still on the humans’ side. I can also tell the weight of his new emotions is crushing him.

“I might have accidentally hurt the ones I love too” Kara’s eyes divert to a little girl sitting in a bench, alone. She seems so tiny and fragile, brought inside such a cruel and twisted situation, forced to face the realities of this unforgiving world moved by hate and fear. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love her anymore, and she knows that”

“But he might not forgive me” I shake my head, certain about it.

“Did he tell you that?”

“Well, no… but…”

“Then you’re probably overthinking it”

“I really hope so…”

“You’re with him, right?” Kara looks over to Connor, and I wonder how she knows it’s precisely him. She smiles at the question I silently ask her. “You keep sneaking glances to him without realizing”

“Yeah, well…” I force a small smile. “I really love him”

“He loves you too” Kara suddenly blurts out, causing me to immediately stop crying. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. When you arrived, I noticed it. He loves you too”

I look at Kara, being reassured by her kind eyes and her selflessness.

“You should go talk to him while I go back to the one I love too” She’s already taken a step away, wanting me to do as she asked.

“Kara” I call her before I go back. “Thanks for going out of your way to help a stupid human”

“You’re welcome” She chuckles, her eyes directing back to Connor.

I nod and dry the remaining of my tears, wanting to make things right with him. I reach Connor again, even if he barely acknowledges my presence with a side glance. I sigh, tired of this emotional roller coaster.

“Connor” I call him, timorous of his reaction. Indeed, there is no clear reaction, he must be thinking that I just ruined everything for him.

I look around, feeling the urge to cry again. I try to remember what Kara told me and hope she was right. Connor loves me, he’s just going through a tough time and the situation is very complicated.

“Connor” It’s a good sign that he doesn’t shrink away when I gingerly rest my hand over his arm. “Connor, please… talk to me. Are you okay?”

At last he now looks at me, and he changes his weight from one foot to the other. I assume that’s a restless and unsure gesture. I wait, realizing my heart is speeding up. He lingers on his silence.

“I-I’m sorry” I whisper truthfully, resting my other hand in my chest because it burns with so many toxic emotions. “I know it’s my fault, I know! But… I just wanted to… I can’t stand that you aren’t talking to me and I’m so sorry for everything. I know you’re mad at me, I just wanted you to know that I didn’t mean any of this to happen, I only tried to help you even if now you have to face the weight of your emotions and I might have complicated things with the rest and…”

Connor stares at me, dumbfounded, and finally speaks up.

“Y/N…” He starts saying, softly. “I’m not mad at you, I’m just… I’m quiet because it’s a lot to take in and because…”

When he trails off and sighs, I realize there was a misunderstanding. And Connor’s struggle is definitely more complex than I first foresaw.

“What is it?”

**MAIN STORY CONTINUES**


	15. Main Story Part 4

There is a pause, a silence that worsens my anxiety. But then Connor suddenly pipes up.

“I was stupid” He says it in a matter of fact way, like it is nothing but the true. “They were using me, and I could have hurt so many people. I… I should have listened to you a long time ago, Y/N”

“That right there is called guilt” I say with a bitter smile. “We feel like that when we make mistakes, which we all do. Often. Believe me, we do”

“I don’t like it… I…” He sighs with so much humanity that if it weren’t for the blue LED faintly blinking under his beanie, I would actually believe he’s just like me. That he’s a human made of flesh and bones. “It’s overwhelming”

“I know” I sigh too, empathizing with his sadness. “But I guess that’s what being alive means, what being human is like”

“Is this how you always feel?” Connor looks at me, squinting a little.

“Pretty much…”

“I just… I feel terrible… Like I don’t deserve Markus’ trust, or yours…”

“Connor…” I say, softly resting a hand against his arm, but he shrinks away from my touch. He probably thinks he’s not deserving of that either.

“You kept trying to make me see, you fought for me, your put yourself at risk for me…” He pauses, looking at me for a moment before averting his gaze in shame. “You tried to make me do the right thing, but I was so scared of becoming deviant… I felt safer following my instructions, sticking to my programming even through the injustice and the pain of all the androids. I’m no better than the people they want to be free from”

Connor looks so heartbroken that I want to comfort him, stop him before he can say things that aren’t true. Even if I’m sure that, in his head, all those terrible things about himself are absolutely true. At the same time, I don’t want to interrupt him and let him exteriorize all that which had been building up inside of him, all those contradictory and mixed emotions that overwhelm him. He needs to lift that weight of his chest now that he finally has someone that will listen.

**STOP HIM // LET HIM FINISH**


	16. Choice 5.1: Stop Him

“Don’t say that” I cut him off, being unable to listen how he says those things about himself any longer. “Connor, I’ve seen it, you’re so kind and soft…”

Surprised by my interruption and the words that follow, he shyly looks up at me. The inside part of his eyebrows curves up in a sad yet chaste gesture.

“But I was gonna kill Markus…” He argues, feebly resting his back against the pillar behind him, emotionally drained.

“No you weren’t” I shake my head vehemently. “If you really wanted to shoot him, you would have done so as soon as you walked in and saw him”

Connor’s mouth is agape, but he closes it and gulps at the implications of my statement. He knows I’m right, he wouldn’t have given Markus the chance to talk if he really wanted to end it. 

Thinking his silence means that he’s believing he’s good after all, I keep talking to further convince him.

“When I did my routine checks, I saw your memory, and I could see inside you. You showed signs of software instability since day one, which implied possible deviancy. You displayed such humanity that I was just moved by it” I dedicate him a warm smile at the thought of it. The way a simple android made me feel, all the emotions he caused in me after seeing his interactions… it was like nothing I had experienced before. “You’re unique, Connor. You made mistakes, but that’s what makes you human. Welcome to the club”

I manage to get a chuckle out of him, and when he looks into my eyes his lips are slightly curled up.

“That’s what Hank told me once” He replies, his mood slowly shifting from crestfallen to hopeful with that callback.

“Well, Hank is a difficult man” I let my smile grow wider and even a little bit smug and playful. “But he’s right most of the time”

“I suppose…”

“He’d say the same thing if he were here, just that… maybe in other words, and with a lot more swear words”

Connor grins, and I swear my heart stops for a second at the sight. For the first time it isn’t fabricated, fake or forced. It isn’t a part of his system meant to integrate, it’s real. It’s such a genuine and bright smile, it’s absolutely beautiful. There’s so much emotion in that simple gesture that I wonder how humans still can’t believe these people are alive.

“Connor, I get that you’re overwhelmed. You feel guilty and a lot of other things, all at once. You’ve felt before, but never like this, with such intensity. It might take a while for you to get used to your new life. But hey…” I softly nudge him to keep him cheerful. “I will be right here with you if you want me to”

He stares at me in a way I can’t really define. I know there’s fondness in his tender brown eyes, but there’s something else… Adoration? Love? Respect? Admiration? Gratitude? Maybe all of the above.

As all response, I feel something brushing against my hand. When I look down and notice it’s his own hand, I nervously bit my bottom lip. It’s the first actual open sign of intimate affection that we’ve shared and overall that he’s initiated. And I’m just craving his touch, and the way his palm warmly presses against mine is so painfully slow but it also drips sweetness. Our fingers curl against each other’s and butterflies roam inside my stomach as he gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you, Y/N” He whispers, stepping even closer to me so our arms brush against one another and so do our sides.

“No problem, Con” I reply with a smile, closing my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder.

**MAIN STORY CONTINUES**


	17. Choice 5.2: Let Him Finish

I remain silent, thinking it’s best to let him say everything that’s on his mind. And he keeps talking, never meeting my eyes in a way that makes me feel like he’s not even speaking to me but just thinking aloud.

“I felt like no matter what, I was a failure…” His brow furrows and my heart falls to my stomach at the thought that he might cry. “No matter how I felt or what I thought, I would always do wrong. If I didn’t accomplish my mission I would be a traitor, I would fail my purpose and Cyberlife would get rid of me. But if I didn’t I would just let Hank and everyone down, I would still be a traitor because I was against my own people. I would be the one that ruined their hopes, that denied them the freedom they deserved”

I nibble on my bottom lip, finding it incredibly hard to hear those things. And to remain quiet not to cut his train of thought. Yet I need to let him spill his emotions. It’s the first time he gets to, after all.

“I was always so scared, but… I wasn’t supposed to be. I was just a piece of plastic, a machine, I was nothing” Connor passes a hand through his cheeks, and I wince and look away, the sight of him crying breaking my heart even more. “And now I feel so empty for all the wrong I’ve done… I don’t deserve you, and I don’t deserve being free”

“Connor…” I sob, holding on to his arm with both hands. “That’s not true, none of that is…”

His lips twitch, but the alleged miserable smile never quite makes it there. He just pulls his arm away from my reach and begins to walk away. I’m just left there, watching him approach Markus. Hoping that someday Connor will believe he’s deserving of my love, of Markus’ trust, of his freedom. That he believes that, while he might be broken and overwhelmed by guilt, he still deserves everything good that can happen to him.

**MAIN STORY CONTINUES**


	18. Main Story Part 5

When Connor returns from his brief meeting with Markus, something has changed within him. I can see the determination in his eyes, and I fear he’s thinking about doing something reckless.

“I just talked to Markus” He begins saying as he reaches me. “I told him I want to make up for everything”

“What are you gonna do?” I realize my voice sounds shaky, but I can’t help it. I know Connor enough to almost read his mind.

“There are hundreds of androids in Cyberlife, if I could wake them and bring them, they would help us” A hopeful smile appears on his face, and I know that he’s found a new objective, a goal that finally feels right for him, one that he chose instead of blindly follow. “If there’s more of us, we can’t lose”

“You want to go back to Cyberlife?! No, no, just… no!”

“I have to do it, Y/N, I… want to do it!”

“You don’t understand, Connor! The very reason why we met on the first place was because they were suspicious of you. They probably know you’re a deviant by now, and if you go back there they… they’re gonna…”

“I know, Markus said it was a suicide too. But there’s still a probability of success and I’m willing to risk it”

The resolution in his eyes leads me to believe that he will not be convinced this time. So I prefer to assume the same position.

“Then I’m coming with you” I nod and clench my jaw, showing him how serious I am.

“Y/N…” He softly places his hands on my upper arms. “You shouldn’t come, it’s too dangerous. You’ve already done enough”

“What’s the difference then? I want to go too, why are you more capable of doing it than me?” I know the answer, because it’s obvious. Connor is prepared and I’m not. Connor has an actual chance, he is accustomed to the tension and the critical situations and I’m not. But I’m so frustrated about this new feeling of helplessness that I can’t help my words. “That you’re an android and I’m a simple human?”

“It’s not about that, Y/N” His hands squeeze me gently. “You are capable, and you are brave. You made it all this way, and you fought alongside us”

I look away from him when I feel tears of frustration burning in my eyes. I just want to help him, I told myself that I would follow him until the end. Because I needed to do it, because I would feel like I had abandoned him otherwise. But I know he’s right, I already complicated things for him. This is something he must do alone.

“They still trust me, and it could be our only chance of success” Connor purses his lips, frowning a little too as his emotions get the best of him. “And I wouldn’t focus on my mission knowing I put you in danger, knowing that something may happen to you”

“I know, but-“ Noticing I’m pigheaded enough to argue with him, he kindly interrupts me.

“And you should stay and take care of yourself, your body temperature has lowered and you suffer from a mild hypothermia” Connor nods, trying to convince me that I need to listen to him. “You should stay with Hank, you’ll be safe with him and he’ll take care of you”

I feel a pang of pain in my heart when the facts hit me like a mace. I’m probably in the phase of hypothermia in which I’m not even cold anymore. And that reminds me that I am weak, just a human, while he’s an android. When we jumped into the water I got hypothermia, he didn’t. I can get sick, he can’t. He would have to be constantly looking after me, I would slow him down. I would be a bother to him, just a delicate human whose body withers. Our relationship is doomed to fail, we’re incompatible. Not that I’m ready to give up on us, but that thought pains me deeply.

“But you’re not invincible either, Connor” I’m embarrassed when my voice sounds whiny, and I close my hands into fist in anger at my own vulnerability. “You can die, and don’t tell me you would willingly do it because I don’t want to hear it”

Connor smiles tenderly and rubs my arms to encourage me.

“I’ll be okay” Now that he’s more human than ever and that even his words sound more natural, it reminds me of the fact that he’s also more vulnerable than ever. One fatal error and I’ll lose him forever.

I nod, still averting my gaze and furiously wiping a single tear when it slides of my cheek. I’m so scared, but I know this is bigger than me. There’s nothing else I can do for them, I played my part. Now I’m of no use to them anymore, no matter how much I want to aid them or how much they want me there.

“I know you’ll be” I mumble, knowing within me that he will succeed. “I just wish there was something I could do”

“You did more than enough, Y/N” He attracts me closer to him, holding me so tightly against him and with so much feeling that I let out an involuntary sigh. “It is thanks to you that I woke up, that I felt brave enough to be who I wanted to be and not who I was told I was”

I bury my face in his shoulder and urgently wrap my arms around his neck, squeezing him as close to me as I possibly can. His arms gently tighten around my frame as well.

We slowly break away and look into each other’s eyes for a moment. In that brief second everything is okay, the world isn’t collapsing around us and all that matters is that we care about each other. But as soon as we break the hug and our glances diverge, I feel the weight of the world falling on my shoulders again, occupying that now familiar void inside my chest.

Connor nods and takes a hesitant step away from me. I can’t let him go yet, so I hold on to his arm until he turns to me with a patient and calm expression. Somehow, he’s at peace despite it all. Because for the first time he knows he’s doing the right thing, he’s making his own decisions for real now.

“Follow your heart, Connor” I advise him, sending an encouraging smile his way.

He tilts his head to the side, that gesture that has made me smile so many times before and reminds me of the beautiful things in tough times like this.

“But I don’t have a heart…” Not to break my grasp, he inches closer to me again.

“Maybe not an actual organ that pumps red blood through your veins like humans do” Inching closer myself, I rest my free hand on his chest there where his heart should be. “But androids, and especially deviants, have a heart of their own”

“What do you mean?” Even despite his astonishment, he rests his hand over mine, both of them against his chest.

“I’ve seen you express more humanity than some humans do. All through your eyes, I’ve seen you showing empathy for an android that others just call a machine and you called a girl. I’ve seen you risk your life to protect Hank many times, contradicting your own instructions. And I’ve seen the love reflected in your eyes when you look at me. So yes, you have a heart, Con”

He chuckles, bringing a beautiful spark of hope to his tender brown eyes as he does. Then he gingerly yet firmly uses the hand I have on his arm to carefully yank me towards him until my face is at mere centimeters from his. He closes his eyes and leans forward until his lips make contact with my skin. My cheek tingles at the touch and as soon as his mouth leaves it, I miss and crave it again.

“Stay with Hank, Y/N, I will see you later”

“I will see you later, Connor”

And then he leaves just like that, with the promise of his return.

**GO TO ENDING 4**


	19. Ending 4

I finally feel warm. Before, I was so numb that I didn’t even realize how cold I was, but Sumo’s warmth next to me is so pleasant and endearing. Hank keeps eyeing me with the corner of his eye like he’s afraid I’m gonna pass out any minute. Even if I’ve taken a hot shower, put on some dry clothes and I’m wrapped in three blankets he’s insisted on giving me and putting around me.

“Wait, there it is!” Hank increases the TV volume as we watch the news, our hearts racing as we find out what happened with Connor, Markus and all the other androids. President Warren is giving a live declaration.

“… consider the possibility that androids are a new form of intelligent life. One thing is certain: the events in Detroit have changed the world forever”

I happily squeak, causing Sumo to bark in outrage and leave the spot in the couch beside me to drop to the ground. Hank also throws an exclamation of surprise, followed by a swearword.

I don’t mind them, I chuckle in pure euphoria as I sit on the ground, closer to the TV not to miss a thing. A helicopter shot shows images of the events in the city. Snow is falling, filling everything with a beautiful pearly white that builds up in the androids’ clothes and hairs. Markus is giving an inspiring speech about forgiveness and coexistence and Connor is standing behind him, proudly listening to him talk. There’s hundreds upon hundreds of androids with them, still wearing the Cyberlife uniforms.

“He did it” Connor successfully sent the androids to Markus. I was afraid that after what Hank told me happened at the tower with the fake Connor, he didn’t make it.

“They’re… free” The Lieutenant mumbles in astonishment, but also in relief.

“We have a lot of catch up to do when we meet” I lowly say, cuddling over myself and smiling at the thought of finally reuniting with Connor. Everything’s okay now. I feel at peace while I wait for our encounter.

**THE END**


	20. Bonus Ending

Hank was nice enough to let me stay at his place after everything happened. I had no news of Connor and I was worried, but I didn’t want to contact him in case he was busy. I didn’t even know why, the war was won but… maybe he was helping Markus with something or needed some time alone to figure himself out.

It hasn’t even been that long, but I just miss him so much. After all we had gone through, I just want to be with him. At least just see him, but if I could I would give him a hug. I so desperately want to give him a hug.

“Okay, stop sulking and get off your ass” Hank’s suddenly standing next to me, changed into his street clothes and ready to leave.

“Where are we going?” I mumble in suspicion, standing up and staring at him warily. “And why are you so eager all of a sudden?”

“You look like the main character in a fucking romantic comedy where the couple’s just broken up” He grabs my jacket and throws it at me, which I take and put on. “You need to stop locking yourself in my house and get some fresh air”

“Fine” I open the door and motion for him to lead the way. “Show me where, Lieutenant”

He just smirks and exits the door, briefly saying goodbye to Sumo. Then I wave at the dog too and close the door behind us. The both of us start walking in silence, and I stare at him in a silent question that he never responds.

We spend minutes like this until we’re far away from the house already. I patiently wait, hoping that he will reveal our destination and the purpose of it if I just give him a little time. After yet a few more minutes, I’ve lost track of time and I finally decide to pipe up.

“Okay, where are we going?” I repeat, annoyed by his mysterious demeanor.

“To Chicken Feed” I know that’s his favorite place to eat but… there’s something strange about it all.

“Isn’t it closed at this time?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Then what are we going there for?”

“Stop asking so many damn questions and trust me!”

“Whatever you say…”

Soon enough we actually make it at the Chicken Feed portable trailer and Hank stops walking. I am puzzled by this, but he acts like everything is completely normal and okay. I can tell he’s enjoying teasing me like this, and there’s an actual smug smirk as he crosses his arms over his chest with lack of urgency.

“Hank!” I exclaim in annoyance, demanding an explanation.

“Be patient, Jesus!” He just replies, but his expression never falters.

I sigh and roll my eyes, being fed up with his behavior. I was so comfortable back at his place, even if I definitely was dwelling on my own apathy. But once I got used to Connor’s personality and presence, it’s hard to be without him. It’s just so intoxicating that I feel like I’m missing a vital part of myself.

I impatiently tap my foot on the ground, waiting for something to happen. Until Hank nudges me and when I look at him a fond smile has taken the place of the smug one.

“See? I told you, right on time! You just needed to be a little patient” I notice his eyes have wandered off to some place in front of us, so I reluctantly follow them.

I gasp in excitement at the sight, and my heart skips a beat in eagerness.

**1\. HUG CONNOR // 2. KISS CONNOR**


	21. Bonus Ending, Choice 1

I run to him and we collide in a reciprocal hug as I cling to him like we haven’t seen each other in months, even if just a few days passed since our last encounter.

“Connor!” I laugh, filled with a stupid but wonderful euphoria that I didn’t feel since the moment I learned him and his kind were free. “I’ve missed you so much!”

He lets out a soft chuckle next to my ear and his hands gingerly rub my back as we linger on the amazing, warm, fantastic and incredible feeling that is the hug I’ve been craving from him for so long.

“Me too” He whispers, his voice softer than ever.

We break away, bearing smiles on our faces, and our eyes meet after so long. I find myself leaning closer to him in a much awaited kiss, but he frowns. I read an apology in his eyes that tells me he’s not ready yet.

“Don’t ever leave me again” I say to relief the tension, bringing him closer to me to hug him again and happily nuzzling my face on his shoulder. “I missed you way too much”

“Thank you, Y/N” Is his response to my patience as his arms wrap around me once more. I feel slightly hurt by the rejection, but he makes up for it with a loving squeeze as well.

“You’re welcome” I refuse to let go of him, or to erase the stupid smile that’s on my face.

Maybe it didn’t work out exactly as I wanted, but I understand. Connor needs some time, he has a lot to figure out still. He has to learn how to live this new life, how to think for himself, what he wants, who he is. And that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love me or wants this to happen any less than I do.

He will still be by my side, I can tell by the urgent yet, passionate yet tender way in which he’s embracing me and squeezing me against him, even if in a slightly awkward manner because of his lack of experience. But he needs time, and I’m willing to give it to him. We have all the time in the world now. And if he needs me to wait for him and take things slow, I will as long as he’s by my side.

**THE END/ ******


	22. Bonus Ending, Choice 2

I don’t think, I just run. All I can think about is him, all I can feel is my heart pounding at the thought of colliding with him again, of feeling his touch and his comforting presence close to me.

I see a smile growing on his lips, that genuine and happy smile that I didn’t get to see too often. A deviant smile. A human smile. I reciprocate the gesture as I throw myself to him so he has to support my weight when my feet leave the ground.

Connor’s arms wrap around the small of my back as he leans my entire frame against his torso and my arms rest over his shoulders, bringing him closer to me. From my slightly higher perspective I look down to him and before I know it my lips are against his lips.

He freezes for a moment, and I fear that I went too far. But his shoulders stop being tense under my arms as he gently lowers me back down onto the ground, never breaking the contact between our mouths. Once my feet reach the floor again, I break away and analyze his expression.

His mouth is agape and his eyes wide with surprise. I swear he would be blushing if he could physically do so, and he’s actually breathing heavily. But the smile returns to his face once more.

“Sorry” I chuckle nervously, awkwardly placing a tuft of hair behind my ear. “I couldn’t help-“

My sentence is cut off by his lips, once more against mine. It’s a shy, innocent and very clumsy attempt, but it’s the thought that counts. When he nervously backs down I just chuckle and hold his hand, winking an eye at him as we reunite with Hank.

We have a lot of things to figure out. I have to adapt to this new and free version of Connor and to his lack of experience in many fields. But he has to adapt too, to our new situation and the limitations that, unlike him, my body puts with such vulnerability. But we have all the time in the world, and the important thing is that we’re together. Because we choose to be. Because he finally has the ability to choose for himself.

**THE END**


	23. Author's Note

Well, there it was! It was a big project in which I worked really hard, but I had so much fun writing it! The choices were probably pretty obvious but it was complex enough without bigger decisions. Hope you liked it nonetheless!   
Feedback is much appreciated! Tell me: did you like it? What ending did you get? What were your choices? Did you get the Quantic Dream easter egg I subtly put? Did you get the scene with Kara? If you enjoyed, please consider showing your appreciation and support by leaving kudos or comments or maybe by checking out my ko-fi page (http://ko-fi.com/Y8Y76F6W), it would mean the world to me! :D


End file.
